Mendoza
mendoza 1.jpg mendoza 2.jpg mendoza 3.jpg mendoza 4.jpg Introduction Mendoza is the capital city of Mendoza Province, in Argentina. It is located in the northern-central part of the province, in a region of foothills and high plains, on the eastern side of the Andes. Ruta Nacional No 7, the major road running between Buenos Aires and Santiago, runs through Mendoza. The city is a frequent stopover for climbers on their way to Aconcagua (the highest mountain in the Western Hemisphere) and for adventure travelers interested in mountaineering, hiking, horseback riding, rafting, and other sports. In the winter, skiers come to the city for its easy access to the Andes. Two of the main industries of Mendoza area are olive oil production and wine making. The region around Greater Mendoza is the largest wine producing area in Latin America. As such, Mendoza is one of nine cities worldwide in the network of Great Capitals of Wine, and the city is an emerging wine tourism destination and base for exploring the hundreds of wineries in the region. Location 32°53′00″S 68°49′00″W In the West of Argentina, along the Ruta Nacional No 7. 1037 kilometres from Buenos Aires and 380 kilometres from Santiago. Things to Do Tour agencies in Mendoza offer half and full day tours of vineyards that take you to 2 to 3 vineyards as well as an olive grove. In addition to the wineries, Mendoza is also the gateway to the magnificent Andes, and has a lot of beautiful landscapes to be explored. Nearby Aconcagua is the highest peak in the Americas, standing at 6962 metres above sea level. The Laguna Diamante is also worth visiting, with the Maipo volcano in the background. The Atuel Canyon stands an imposing multicolored eroded rock structure on which different figures are represented, such as The Wax Museum, The suspension gardens and others. Weather Mendoza's climate can be characterized as arid, however, with extensive irrigation the surrounding landscape sustains cultivation with Mediterranean characteristics. Most precipitation in Mendoza falls in the summer months (November-March). Average temperatures for January (summer) are 32°C during daytime, and 18.4°C at night. July (winter) the average temperatures are 14.7°C and 2.4°C, day and night respectively. Despite the intensity of agriculture, made possible due to irrigation from major rivers, Mendoza's annual rainfall is only 223.2 mm. Getting There & Away Mendoza is served by the Governor Francisco Gabrielli International Airport 8 kilometres Northeast of town. Aerolíneas Argentinas, Austral and LAN Argentina all fly from Buenos Aires, while Austral also flies from Córdoba, Salto and San Carlos de Bariloche. Aerolíneas Argentinas also flies to São Paulo, while LAN Airlines flies to Santiago. Mendoza is also served by inter-city buses. Buses to Buenos Aires take 13 hours, while those to Santiago take 6 to 7. Accommodation Amongst the smartest places to stay in town must be the Park Hyatt Mendoza. Also worth exploring are the Cavas Wine Lodge and Club Tapiz, twenty minutes South of Mendoza. Another good choice is the InterContinental Mendoza. Category:Argentina Category:Mendoza Category:El Cuyo